My One, My Only Ghostbuster
by 1peacekeeper1
Summary: Everything's changed for Abbey. She married, has a great job and a wonderful life. But all that is gonna get switched upside down again ! I still only own Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

My One, My Only Ghostbuster

Chapter One

The Ghostbusters were finished. There were no more ghosts in New York City. Ray and Abbey were married and resided in the old firehouse. Egon worked at a University studying the effects of negative behavior. Peter was a TV show host for "World of the Psychic" and lived in his own apartment. After quitting her job as a stripper at Skie Blue, Abbey makes a living singing at clubs or anywhere else that would get her a gig. That's only on the weekends, Monday thro Friday she helps Ray at his bookstore 'Ray's Occult'.

"Hey honey, where do these go?" "On the back shelf." "Oh." "You know we should go see Peter and Egon. We haven't seen them since our wedding." "Which was just a month ago dear." "Yeah, but with all the commotion we didn't really get to spend time with them." "Okay, if you want to see them so badly then we can." "Great, so where's your next gig?" "I'm not sure, I have to ask Marty. Probably some old country house where they only want western music and we don't know anything western." "I doubt it."

"Well I'm sick of having to travel to some strange place, sing a few songs, get paid, and then be somewhere totally different the next." "Well what do you want?" "I want to be a real singer. I want to make albums and sign autographs." "Keep dreaming sweet heart." She threw a book at him. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm a great singer!" "I never said you weren't. All I'm saying is it takes a lot of work and _money _to make it big." "Right, something I don't have."

"Just keep playing at those country houses and you'll have it." She took the opportunity to throw another book at him before putting the last of the books into their proper place. "Ahh finally, finished. Can I go to lunch?" Ray looked at his watch. "Babe, it's only ten o' clock." "I have to go see Marty and find out where I sing next." "Okay, go ahead." She kissed his cheek and zoomed out of the bookstore.

Although she wasn't happy with where she worked, she was certainly happy with the way her life was going. The nightmares were gone and she could barely remember losing her memory, which was for the best. Life was good and hopefully it'll stay that way.

'Marty's Booking Agency' was her first stop. She desperately needed to know where her next gig was. "Hello Lydia, is Marty in?" "Sure, go on in darling." "Thanks." She stepped inside Marty's office. "Look, if you don't like where I'm booking you then you can go and find another agent!" He slammed the phone down and turned to face Abbey. "Oh Abbes how ya doin'?" "Fine Marty, have you found me another gig?" "Oh yeah baby, you know I would never fail you." "Oh excellent! Where is it?"

"Now listen to me Abbey, they were very specific on what they wanted." "Marty, just tell me where it is?" "The Diamond Club." "Oh that place is famous! I can't believe I'm going to sing there!" "Now, there's something you should know." "What?" "Well, they don't want just one person singing." "Marty, I am just one person singing." "I know, but…" "Why did you book me there when you knew that?" "I believe that you can get a band together in two weeks and be able to perform." "Two weeks! You can't be serious?" "That's the best I can do honey, and like I said, I believe that you can do it."

She left the office in a huff and headed for her favorite deli. "Hey Abbey, the usual?" "Sure Jack why not." She sat down on one of the stools. "Hey Abbey, why don't you perform here for us. It could get us some more business. And you have the voice of an angel." "Well thanks Martha, but I have some things to think about. I have to get a band together in two weeks or I can't perform." "Well I say you've got quite a predicament baby." "Yeah…you know what tell Jack to cancel that order. I've lost my appetite."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So let me get this straight, you have two weeks to find someone else to be in a band that you don't even have yet." "Yes Ray, that's correct. And if I don't do that then I don't get the job, and The Diamond is a real ritzy place. I want that job!" "So, get some people to audition." "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I was wondering if I could use the bookstore for the auditions." "Are you crazy?" "No, but I've noticed that you're not getting that much business around here."

"Hun, it's an Occult bookstore. Most people don't like this kind of stuff. Just the loners, spiritualists, and weirdo's." "Does that include you?" "Of course." "But maybe people don't know about this place, having auditions here would pull in a lot a customers, weird or not." "I don't know Abbey." "Come on, please." She put on her best puppy dog look. "Oh come on, not that look! Oh all right."

"Oh thank you, thank you baby!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now how are you going to get these people to audition in a bookstore?" "Sometimes all you need is a good sign and then sat back and watch." "Good luck with that." She pulled a pieced of cardboard out from under a box and grabbed a large Sharpie. "Auditions for a band! Think you have what it takes? See inside for details." She hung the sign on the door.

"There, give it time and see how many people pile in." "I hope it doesn't take longer then two weeks or you're out of a gig." "Hush! I'm gonna go practice." Abbey made her way down to the basement as a young man was entering the store. "Yes, can I help you?" "Yeah, I saw the sign for auditions for a band." "Oh you'll need to talk to my wife about that. She's down in the basement. If you'll wait here, I'll go get her." "Sure." Ray hurried down the basement. "Honey, there's someone here to talk to you." "I told you it would work."

"Yes, are you here about the audition?" "Yes ma'am." "Ugh, just called me Abbey." "Okay um Abbey, I've been singing since I was little and I think I can make your band." "Well okay, let's here it." "What do you want to hear?" "Can you sing Elton John?" "Oh sure, how about 'Crocodile Rock'?" "Why not." He sang fairly quickly, like he was nervous but it sounded wonderful. "Wow, that's all I can say." "So did I make it?" "Sure. You can be the backup vocalist." "Oh thank you Abbey." "What's your name?" "Zack."

"Zack, you're in man." "Thanks again, when do we play? "Two weeks. At The Diamond." "Wow fancy." "Yeah, now all I need a drummer, bass, guitar, maybe some horns. All in two weeks." "I can help you. I know a boy that plays guitar." "Electric or Acoustic?" "Both, whichever you need." "That's great Zack. Be back here tomorrow and bring him too." "Okay, see you then." Zack left the bookstore. "Well that was quick wasn't it babe?" "Yeah sure." "What's the matter?"

"Well I was thinking, what are you going to do with the money that you get from all these gigs?" "Well I was working for our wedding but now I guess I'm doing it cause I love to sing." "Why don't you work for our honeymoon." "That's a thought. Where do you want to go?" "I don't know, but shouldn't we be saving up for that?" "Yeah sure, look I gotta go practice and find a name for the band." "Yeah okay." She ran off leaving Ray alone to his sad thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Abbey opened the bookstore earlier then usual. She didn't have a moment to waste. All she had was a singer and supposedly a guitarist. No name for it, no drummer, horn, sax, nothing! "Zack said he would be back around ten. So I have two hours to figure all this out. Maybe I should use the money for our honeymoon. But I could also use the money to get our own house or at least a good apartment."

She locked the place up and headed to the deli for breakfast. Afterwards she went back to the bookstore and practiced. Not long after, Ray arrived. "I've been wondering were you went." He kissed her cheek and hopped on top of his desk. "I've been here practicing and thinking." "At the same time?" "Yeah, apparently it's possible." "Can I hear some of it?" "No, gotta wait and see." "Very funny, come on babe, I wanna hear what you got?" "Nope." He jumped down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now?" "No." He kissed her neck. "I'm not having sex in your store so you can cross that off your list buddy." "Who said anything about sex?" "You're hinting it." "Alright, but tonight." "Sure, whatever." He let her go and continued his work from yesterday. "So when is that Zack suppose to be back?" "In about twenty minutes if he's gonna keep his word."

Zack was indeed true to his word. "Hey Abbey, I'd like you to meet Josh." He shook her hand. "What's up?" "Hello Josh, did you bring your guitar?" "Um no, because I didn't know if you wanted electric or acoustic." "Well that's okay, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to be in the band." "Oh heck yes, when Zack told me about it, I nearly broke one of my strings." "It's true, he did." "Okay, well I'm not really sure which guitar, so when we start rehearsals, if you can bring them both. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I can make Zack hold one of them." "Awesome, so now I need is a drummer and a few horns." "Horns? Like what?" asked Zack. "For the songs that I have in mind, we need a trumpet, saxophone, maybe a trombone." "And how long do we have?" Josh asked. "We have exactly thirteen days to find the instruments, and still need time to practice all the music." Ray intervened. "But Abbey, all they want you to do is play a few songs." "True, but still, the guys don't know the songs and do you know a trumpet or a saxophone player by chance?"

"No, but if I can help you let me know." "I will but for now, can you please let me do this my way?" "Fine, fine If you need me, I'll be in the stockroom." "Bye." "Friend of yours?" asked Josh. She held up her left hand. "Husband." "So um how are we going to find these other players?" "Well I was thinking of traveling to all the clubs in New York and searching for them." "Hey, maybe we'll finish by next month." "Watch it Zack." "Sorry, why don't you try the sign thing again?"

"It could take a while before anyone gets back to us?" "I got it! Why don't we go to our college Zack." "This is no time for last minute studying guys." "No, we have the best band I know. I'm sure, they'll play for us. At least for this gig." "Alright, let's give it a shot." They left the store heading hopefully for their new recruits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I didn't know you guys went to NYU." "What's the matter with it?" "I dropped out of here. And sadly, most of the professors still know my name and face." "We're not going into the classrooms, just the band room." "I know, I just don't like being here." "Then wait outside and we can bring them to you." "No, I'll come in." "Then stop wining and let's go." "I'm warning you Zack." "Sorry."

Abbey tried her best to shield her face when she saw one of her teachers in the hall. Truth be told, she had a bad habit of expressing options where they weren't needed. Finally they made it to the large band room. "God, do they really need that much space?" "It is big isn't it?" "You wait here. Mr. Yao shouldn't be rehearsing right now. We'll ask if we can borrow the kids for the band." "Alright, hurry up." Mr. Yao was inside of his office playing his trumpet. Josh knocked on the door. "Yes?" "It's Zack and Josh, can we come in?" "Of course boys."

"What can I do for you?" "See, we have this friend. She's a singer and she's performing at The Diamond in thirteen days." "And you want me to play for her is that it?" "Well not exactly sir, but you can help us." "How may I do that Josh?" "She desperately needs some more instruments and…" "Now Josh, you know that I can't lend the schools instruments to this friend of yours?" "Of course, we weren't going to ask that." Zack spoke up seeing that Josh was getting them nowhere. "We would like to ask a couple of kids who play the certain instruments that she needs, to perform with us." "Us?"

"Oh yeah, we're in her band." "Well, what instruments does she need?" "She says she needs a trumpet, saxophone, maybe a trombone and…" "You would need to ask her what else." "Well where is she?" "Outside, I'll go get her." Zack hurried out to retrieve Abbey. After a short argument, she shuffled into the office. "Hello." "Nice to meet you." "So what others do you need?" "Besides the horns, we also need a keyboard player, drummer, and I doubt you have one, but do you have a bass player?" "No, but we do have the others. The only problem is that only one student plays the piano and she's performing next week."

"What about the drummer?" "I have plenty of drummers. You're welcome to ask one of them." "Great, one done." "Let's see, I have four saxophonists. Two trombonists… As he talked, he wrote the names of the kids down next to their instruments. "…and seven trumpeters." "Excellent." He handed Abbey the slip of paper. "Now, are they going to be practicing the whole time?" "Um yeah I guess." "Zack, Josh I can allow you to miss this class as long as your practicing everyday until the performance." "Yes sir." "Yes Mr. Yao." "Nice to meet you again Mrs." "You too sir."

They left the band and walked down the hallway. "Okay, how are we going to find these kids?" "Go to the front desk. Ask the lady what class they're in and pull them out." "You seem to have that all figured out Josh." "Let's hurry up, I'm hungry." "Okay, the first one on the list is a saxophone player named Robin Lee." "Next!" yelled Zack. "What?" "Robin is my ex-girlfriend. I don't want to be around her." "Alright, next is Simon Alexander." "To the front desk we go!"

After two wrongs turn and going into the wrong classroom, they found Simon. "What is it?" "We would like to ask you if you want to be in our band." "Are you serious?" "If you want to. We need your sax." "Sure!" "Okay let's go!" "Wait, I can't leave." "Thirteen days off from school fully excused as long as you practice with us everyday. Mr. Yao said." "Oh okay cool. I gotta get my saxophone from my room." "Just get it and meet us in the front of the school. We gotta get the rest of the band." Said Abbey. "Okay see you there."

For the next hour Zack, Abbey, and Josh sped around the school finding their new band members.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back at the bookstore Ray and Egon were catching up and investing a paranormal problem for Dana Barrett. "Ray listen to this," Egon spoke somewhat excitedly as he pointed down to a paragraph in the book he was holding, "Berlin 1939 a flower cart took off by itself and rolled half a kilometer, 300 eye witnesses."

"Berlin huh?" Ray asked as he stood up from the stool. "Ah, perhaps you can help me." A familiar voice sounded from the front door as someone shut it behind them, "I'm looking for a love potion arousal that I could spray on a certain Penthouse Pet to obtain her total submission."

"Hello Venkman." Egon greeted dully as he opened a book Ray had found. "Hi, Egon. How's school?" He asked with a sarcastic smile. "I bet those science chicks really dig that large cranium of yours, huh?" "I think they're more interested in my epididymis." Egon answered as he closed the book. Peter scoffed and gave Egon a weird look as he turned to face Ray. "Ray let's close this place up so you can buy me a calzone." "I really can't do that right now. I'm working on something, but your book came in." Ray reached below the counter.

"Magical Paths to Fortune and Power." "Thank you." Peter took the book from Ray. Egon shook his head, "Good luck with that Venkman." "Ray look at this." Egon handed Ray the book he had. "Oh yeah." Ray remembered as he read over the page Egon had opened the book to. "What're you guys working on?" Peter asked. "Uh...well we're just kind of-" "Ahem..." Egon gave a small cough. "...Checking something out for an old friend." "Neat, who?" Peter pushed. "Uh, um, uh..." The phone began ringing. "Ray Occult. Seven o'clock on weekends, midnight on Saturdays. Thank you."

Peter put his over under Ray's chin and lifted it up. "Who?" "Who? Just someone we know." Peter slowly stood up and grabbed Ray by his ears pinching them with his nails. "Ow, ow, ow, ow...!" "Who is it Ray?" "No! No I can't!" "No?" Peter pinched harder. "Ow, I can't...Dana Barrett!" Peter let go and looked at Ray then at Egon. "My Dana Barrett?"

***

As Ray, Peter, and Egon were getting ready to leave, Abbey entered with her entourage of band members. "Abbey!" "Peter! Egon! How are you?" She gave them each a quick hug then turned to Ray. "Honey, we're almost there! All we need is a bass and keyboard player and we can start practicing." "For what?" asked Peter confused. "Abbey is going to perform at The Diamond so she had to get a band together to be able to play there." "Thank you Ray." "And all you need is a bass and keyboard player?" "Correct, do you happen to know someone?" "Sorry hun, can't help ya."

"No matter, if I can do all this…" She pointed to the others. "in a couple of hours, it shouldn't take long to find them." "Abbey, we're going over to Dana Barrett's." "Okay babe, what for?" "Paranormal behavior with her baby carriage." "Oh I hope the baby is okay." "Well, can you close up?" "Sure babe, we'll be here practicing for a while." "Alright, he gave her a quick kiss and followed Egon and Peter out the door. "He's cute." Said Ashley, the trumpet player. "Sure is, that's why he's mine."

"So when do you start practicing? Asked Johnny the trombonist. "Now. I already have the music for each of you so there's no trouble." "Cool, let's get to it!" "Hold on Zack, I have to lock the door and put up the closed sign." "Lock us in here?" "Relax Simon, I'll unlock it when we leave, this is a safety precaution. Unless you want some weirdo coming in and robbing us blind." "No, we're good." "Alright then. She locked the door. "Tomorrow, we're going to go looking for a bass guitarist and keyboarder. But for now, let's get to practicing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Abbey was, again the first person in the book store. She was so exited, she could barely sleep. She was usually like that before a big performance, but this was different. While she waited for the others she cleaned up the office, shelved some books, and cleaned the basement. She was still dusting there when she heard the small bell on the door. Zack and Josh were the first ones then came Johnny, Ashley, DJ, and later Simon.

"Alright, before we start practicing, I want to see if we can find a bass player. Anyone have any ideas?" "My dad use to play bass. I could ask him." "Josh, how old is you dad?" "54." "Too old." "Oh yeah, good point." "Try the sign thing." "Yeah, it worked the first time." "Okay, we can try it." She flipped her old sign over and grabbed the sharpie. 'Bass Player Wanted.' She hung it up. "We'll see." "Alright, do we get to play now?" "Just a second Josh, first I want to get something to eat." "Me too, I didn't have breakfast." Said DJ rubbing is stomach. They left their instruments in the basement and headed to Martha's Deli.

"Jack, the usual, and whatever the guys want." "Oh hey Abbey, we got someone coming in later to perform for us, would you do us a favor and sing with her?" "Well, we really need to practice Martha." "Please, it would mean a lot to me and Jack." "Well okay, just one song. Where is she?" "She should be in a few minutes." Before Abbey could dig into her breakfast, she arrived." "Oh here she is Abbey. This is Lola." "How you doin?" "Fine, thanks. Are you going to sing with me?" "Yeah, is that okay?" "Of course, hold on I have to get my keyboard."

"Keyboard!" "Yes." "Could you play in our band?" "Excuse me?" Abbey turned and pointed to the band members. "Would you like to be in _our_ band? We could really use your keyboard." "Well I don't know, I'm not really that good." "It's fine. What do you say? Please." "Well since you said please, okay." "Oh thank you!" "Be right back." "Alright Abbey! Now all we gotta go is get a bass and we're good to go!" said Simon clapping.

She performed and earned some extra cash for Martha. Lola packed up her keyboard and left with the rest of the band. "This is so exiting. I've never been in a real band before!" "We can only hope that they like us," said Ashley. The six teens and Abbey held that thought in their minds as they walked back to the bookstore.


End file.
